1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly to a pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In current society, the development of multi-media technologies relies much on the progress of semiconductor devices or display apparatuses. As regards displays, LCDs with advantages such as high definition, favorable space utilization, low power consumption and no radiation have gradually become the mainstream of the market. Generally, the LCDs can be classified into transmissive LCDs, reflective LCDs, and transflective LCDs. The transflective LCDs can be used on any condition whether sufficient illumination or not, thus having a wide application scope.
On the other hand, the transflective LCD is often designed to have different cell gaps at the transmissive area of the transflective LCD and at the reflective area thereof. In other words, the transflective LCD usually has a dual cell gap. The transflective LCD with the dual cell gap raises the complexity in the fabrication thereof. Moreover, due to the dual cell gap, the light transmittance therebetween is rather unsatisfactory, thus reducing the overall aperture ratio of the transflective LCD.
In view of the above, a micro-reflective LCD categorized as one of the transflective LCDs has been proposed. In general, metal wires on a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate in the transflective LCD reflect the incident light irradiating from outside light sources to reach a micro-reflectivity of 1˜2%. Here, the metal wires include TFTs, scan lines, data lines, common lines, and so on. In the micro-reflective LCD, a flat reflective layer is additionally disposed on a dense metal-wiring area on the TFT array substrate, so as to increase the light reflectivity to the outside light sources. In addition, the flat reflective layer of the micro-reflective LCD and the metal wires disposed thereunder may comprise a storage capacitor.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a structure of a storage capacitor of a micro-reflective LCD. Referring to FIG. 1, the structure 100 of the storage capacitor includes a flat reflective layer 110, an inter-layer electrode 120, and a lower electrode 130. The flat reflective layer 110 electrically connected to a TFT (not shown) has a voltage Vp and is connected to the lower electrode 130. The inter-layer electrode 120 electrically connected to a common line (not shown) has a voltage Vc. A storage capacitor C1 is thus formed between the flat reflective layer 110 and the inter-layer electrode 120, while a storage capacitor C2 is formed between the inter-layer electrode 120 and the lower electrode 130.
However, the reflectivity of the micro-reflective LCD does not completely comply with actual demands. For example, information performed on the micro-reflective LCD cannot be identified in an ambiance of strong light, and thus a diffusion adhesive is usually added to an upper polarizer of the micro-reflective LCD to increase the light reflectivity reflected by the flat reflective layer. As a result, a viewer is able to clearly observe the information displayed by the micro-reflective LCD.